Kiellan de Tespenia
Kiellan (Key-elle-uhn), Queen of Caladia was the wife of Luka X and queen consort of Caladia from 750 E.E. to her death in childbirth in 756. Early Life She was born Cylen (Key-elle-en) Pastet in the duchy of Tespenia, daughter of Cylex of Tespenia and Maien of Candest, on May 12. The year of her birth is debated. According to one source, she was born after 740 E.E. This source, written by a contemporary in 740 E.E., describes Cylex and Maia as "...a childless couple, this which...has caused them both great grief..". However, for the royal families of Laforia, it was greatly looked upon as one with no sons had no children, so this is not the most reliable source. Another contemporay source by a man present at the royal wedding of Luka X and Kiellan describes the bride as "...a fair and noble of great grace...of fifteen or sixteen years." This would put her birthdate around 734-735. Most of what is known of Kiellan is from her mother-in-law, Nikolina, Queen of Caladia. Kiellan was brought up with a strong education, highly unusual at the time. She spoke Levoire, the native language of much of Laforia and Molenir, in five dialects. She was also reputed to have spoken Caladian "like a native" by the time she was twelve, and was also fluent in Bayern, Dende, as well as some native tongues and Encien. She was supplied with the best tutors in the lands and was one of the most erudite women of her time. Talks of Marriage: 745-750 The question of Cylen's marriage was raised as early as 745, when she was ten or eleven years old. Her education was carried out to make her one of the most desirable women in Bayern. At first, marriage negotiations ensued between Levoire duchies, such as Emlex of Sirens and Lerex of Sacara. Maien, Cylen's mother, known for her ambition, proposed a match with the king of Terramore, which gained momentum as a young duchess was trained on how to be queen. The king of Terramore died in 746, which halted marriage negotiations. In 747, Nikolina, Queen of Caladia was searching for a suitable bride for her son Luka X. She wanted a erudite but sensible bride, and inquired into the possibility of a match between Luka and Cylen. Nikolina wrote to her ambassador in Tespenia, asking for an honest description; he wrote back, saying: "...Milady the Princess Cylen is a young girl of remarkable goodness and goodwill...her countenance is delightful...her attitude cheerful...she is well-learned and can trap any grown man in a conversation of such erudition!" Nikolina noticed that his long letter did not contain any description of Cylen's physical appearance, and suspiciously wrote to her ambassador once again: "...Good servant, your news of the princess brings me content with her person...I should like to know in all honesty the first person view of the girl...I await your reply." He wrote back, saying: "...the Good Lady has hair of a dark color...and eyes that are black and the most beautiful, second only to your Majesty's own...she pleases me in appearance... is pretty, but not beautiul.." Marriage plans were stalled until 749, when the duchy of Tespenia discovered large gold mines in a local mountain. Within hours of hearing this, Nikolina summoned Cylen to come to Caladia. Marriage Cylen changed her name to Kiellan and was married to Luka sometime in the winter of 750. Not much is known about her, only that she was an idealistic wife for Luka, who adored her. This adoration was most likeley requited. She was crowned queen consort in 753 after the maturity of Luka. Nikolina died several weeks later. She had a child in 752 who was stillborn or died shortly after birth. In 753, she had another miscarriage. She was not again pregnant until 755. Death Kiellan gave birth to a son sometime in January of 756. She died a week after. Her son, Alfron, died at age three from tuberculosis.